


I’ll come back to you

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Song Titles/Lyrics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Episode: s09e03 Bad Boys, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, M/M, Malnourishment, Reuniting, Roasty Toasty Mr. Ghosty, Smut, Texting, Top Cas, as in a salt n burn, blowjob, but the angst is mild, hunter!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Dean didn’t like stealing, but Sammy was growing fast and there were no bars in Pontiac, Illinois that would let in a sixteen-year old, so Dean couldn’t hustle pool.He waited as long as he could, spending the bare minimum and giving most of his food to Sam, but the money Dad had given them ran out. But, Cas, the only one who seems to care, helps.Years later, they meet again.Previously known as I’m a Wanted Man
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Song Titles/Lyrics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485935
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
> 1-800-273-8255  
> The Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline 1-800-422-4453
> 
> This was inspired by NEEDTOBREATHE’s Wanted Man even though it has nothing to do with the song. Every time I listened to the song, the idea for this fic came into my head so I eventually had to write it.

Dean didn’t like stealing, but Sammy was growing fast and there were no bars in Pontiac, Illinois that would let in a sixteen-year old, so Dean couldn’t hustle pool.

He waited as long as he could, spending the bare minimum and giving most of his food to Sam, but the money Dad had given them ran out. Dean couldn’t call his Dad and ask him to come “home," the cheap hotel they were staying at. The last time he did that, well let’s just say he still had some bruises.

So here he was, tucking some bread and peanut butter into his jacket, which had gotten bigger on him in the last week.

*

Cas was bored, working at a grocery store was mind numbing. He was walking down an aisle when he saw a kid he thought he recognized from AP Physics. On closer inspection it was Dean, the kid who sat in the back and seemed to give no effort whatsoever to the class yet was still in it.

Dean’s signature leather jacket bulged in unusual places, making Cas suspicious.

“What’s in the jacket?” Dean jumped and turned around.

“Oh! Um-nothing.”

“Open your jacket.”

Dean slowly opened it, revealing the bread and peanut butter. Cas tilted his head, that was not what he expected, he expected-he really didn’t know.

Now that he was closer to him, Cas noticed Dean was swaying a bit and shivered a bit despite his jacket.

“You’re high or something aren’t you,” Cas figured that made sense, it would explain some things and Dean wasn’t the best kid, “and you have the munchies.” Cas gestured at the bread and peanut butter.

“What?! No! I don’t do drugs, this isn’t for me, it’s for my brother.”

“And you are planning on buying it?” Cas didn’t completely believe him.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Then why is it under your jacket.”

Dean looked down and whispered so quietly Cas almost didn’t hear him, “I don’t have any money, my dad didn’t leave us enough money and Sammy’s growing so much.”

“When is your dad coming back?” Castiel asked quietly.

“Not for at least another week.”

“When did you last eat?”

“Three days ago.”

”Was it an actual meal?” Dean looked down.

“Jesus, Dean!”

Dean looked up. “How do you know my name?”

“You’re in my physics class.”

“I’m sorry I don’t remember you.”

“Take it.” Cas blurted out.

“What?”

“Take the bread, I’ll cover it.” Castiel clarified.

“I promise I’ll pay you back, -.”

“Cas-Castiel and you really don’t have to.”

Dean shot him a grateful smile.

*

The next day, Dean found a large paper bag taped to his locker. Inside he found two roast beef sandwiches, two apples, two bags of chips, two cartons of milk and a note. It read:

For you and your brother

Dean had no doubt about who it was from. Luckily, the middle and high school in Pontiac were in the same building. He found Sam in front of his home room.

“Who did you hustle to afford this?”

“Do you really think so low of me, Sammy? This was given to me.”

Sam looked skeptically at him. “Right.”

“Just enjoy it. When’s the last time we had a honest-to-god packed lunch?”

The bell rang.

“You should get to class, Dean.”

Later when Dean saw Castiel in Physics, he gave him a small nod of acknowledgment.

And every morning after, Dean found two lunches on his locker.

*

Cas suddenly saw Dean everywhere. Sometimes Dean would greet him, a deeper meaning in his “hello”, a thank you for the lunches that Cas definitely didn't get up early to make and place by Dean’s locker.

*

Castiel’s class was running laps around the gym when the door banged open. Enter Dean, in his leather jacket like always. Everyone stopped running.

“Winchester! Finally you show up!” Cas didn’t even know Dean was in his gym class.

“Yeah, thought I’d give gym a try.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

The coach threw a bundle of clothes at him.“Go change into your uniform.” The coach pointed towards the locker rooms.

Dean looked at the clothes. “I don’t do shorts.”

“You do today.”

Dean came out a few minutes later, his now bare arms crossed over his chest.

“Get running!”

Dean sighed and joined the rest running laps. Cas ran a little faster to catch up to him.

“Hey, if you don’t like gym, why are here now?” Cas asked.

“Sammy wanted me to stop skipping class. Can’t say no to the kid’s puppy eyes.” They ran for a bit in silence.

Cas realized he’d never seen Dean’s arms and he may have stared at them longer than he should have. His arms were muscled, tan, and- and had long thin scars running down them. Scars that were way too familiar.

“Dean, what happened.” Castiel gestured to his arms.

“Werewolf.” 

Castiel frowned. “Come on.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Castiel took a deep breath. “I-uh-A few years ago, I wasn’t in the best place. And for a while I, well I took it out on myself.” Castiel rolled his long sleeved gym shirt up to show Dean his own scars. “But I got help. I’m now on medication and I see a therapist weekly. I’m not saying I’m completely cured, I don’t think I ever will be. God knows I still have bad days, but I’m definitely better than I was before. I know I cannot possibly understand what you might have been through but just know, I get it, if you ever want to talk.”

Dean opened his mouth.

“Winchester! Novak! If you’re talking, it means you aren’t running hard enough!”

*

The next day, Dean wasn’t in school. And he wasn’t there the next day, nor the day after that. His brother, Sam, wasn’t either.

Castiel stopped getting up early to make extra lunches. And mourned the loss of a boy who needed and deserved help, who Castiel could’ve helped, who could’ve been a close friend.

Castiel knew he would probably never seen Dean again.

Dean Winchester was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes back to Pontiac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swiggity Swip, Twelve Year Time Skip. And this is a case fic now, yay!

_ 12 Years Later _

Dean flopped facedown on the springy motel mattress and let out a groan.

“Come on Dean. At least take off your shoes.” His brother, Sam, said.

“You can take them off for me. After all, you’re not the one who drove for ten hours straight to get to some two-bit town in the middle of nowhere.”

“Yeah, but you’re the one who wanted to get here today. And Pontiac is actually decently sized.

Dean let out another groan and toed his shoes off without getting up. “Bitch.”  _ Pontiac _ -was it possible-no, he probably left a long time ago.

“Jerk.” 

*

Dean woke up the next morning to find Sam already up and on his laptop. Dean stumbled out of bed and murmured a thanks when Sam set a cup of coffee in front of him.

“Okay, so get this,” Sam began, “you know how we came into town for the suspicious murders that happened.”

“Really? I thought we came for a spa day.” Dean said sarcastically, it was way too early for this.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t sure you were listening when I first told you.”

“I listen. Four people murdered in the past two months but without any signs of why.”

“Five. That’s what I was going to tell you, there was another yesterday.”

“I call family. Have fun at the morgue.”

*

Dean knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a tired woman in her thirties.

“Hello?”

“Hi, I’m Agent Bonham.” Dean said and his fake badges. “Are you Mrs. Miller?”

“No. Well, yes. I’m her sister, Amy.”

“Is your sister here?”

“Yes but she’s, well she’s a wreck.”

“I understand. Can I talk to you?” Dean did his best to channel his inner Sam. People were always willing to talk to him. Dean wondered if it was the height or the hair.

“Yeah. Come on in.” She lead him to a couch and offered him coffee which he turned down.

“How close were you with James, Ms. Miller?” Dean asked.

“Please call me Amy. About James, I mean, he’s my nephew, was my nephew.” She shuddered.

“If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.”

“No, no, I’m fine. I want to find out what happened. Me and James were pretty close, I used to help out a bunch around the house when he was younger.”

“Did you notice anything strange about him recently?”

“Like what?”

“Maybe acting out more.” Amy shook her head. “Did he mention anyone mad at him?”

“Everyone loved him. He was on the football team, had a lot of friends.”

“Okay, thank you. Do you think I could have a look in his room?”

“Oh, yeah. Up the stairs, second door on the left.”

Dean nodded in thanks and started up the stairs. A door opened just as he got to the top. A skinny, pale woman with dark circles under her eyes came out.

“Hi. You must be Ms. Miller.” The woman in question looked like she went to Hell and back.

She nodded. “Who are you?”

“I’m Agent Bonham. I’m here to look into your son’s death.” Ms. Miller let out a shaky sob and went back into her room.

Dean turned to the door on his left and found the typical teen bedroom. Not neat but not overwhelmingly messy, band posters on the wall, the works. Dean looked around for hexbags, ectoplasm, anything that might point towards one thing. He found nothing however and pocketed a picture of James with the football team.

Dean bid his goodbyes to Amy and walked to Baby. He was just getting in when his phone rang.

“What’d find, Sammy?”

“Absolutely no sign of, well, anything. Except there was something strange, James, had, uh, a wedgie.”

“Normal or Atomic.” Dean joked.

“Definitely not normal. It was done with the strength of something not human.”

“Anything else?”

“One of the other vics also had a wedgie, two had bruises like they were shoved into something small and one had, uh, gotten a purple nurple. And not the drink.” 

Dean laughed. “Purple nurple? Wedgies? Those sound like just something school bullies do. The something small could be a locker.”

“Bullied kid turned witch or vengeful spirit. Could be possible but only two of the victims are high school age. We should still check out the high school though.”

“We’ll go after school gets out.”

*

They strolled into the school, cheap suits in place and fake badges in hand. Dean lead the way through the hallways to the principal’s office, which he had admittedly spent some time in during the month and a half they stayed in Pontiac.

“Dude, how do you know the way around so well?” Sam asked.

“We stayed here for a month and a half, remember. You were in seventh grade.”

Sam’s face lit up. “Right! Dad was hunting a werewolf pack and had to go undercover.” And then he showed up out of nowhere and dragged them away, just like he did every time.

Dean walked into the principal’s office, Sam right behind him. They flashed their badges and the receptionist waved them in. 

“Hi. I’m Chuck Shurley.” The principal, a short man with brown hair that had some grey, a different man than who held the position twelve years ago, introduced himself. “Uh-what can I do for you?”

“I’m sure you’re aware of Branden Mark’s death three weeks ago, James Miller’s yesterday, as well as the others around town.” Sam said.

“Yes. A terrible thing.”

“We were wondering if we could see their lockers, talk to their teachers and the like.” Dean asked.

“Yes, of course. I’ll get someone to give you a tour.” Mr. Shurley picked up his phone.

“Becky, who is available to give a tour?...Yes, call him in here. Thank you.” He turned back to Sam and Dean. “Someone will be right down.”

They sat in uncomfortable silence until there was a knock on the door. “Come in.

And in walked the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen. And, yes, he could admit that to himself. He was openly bisexual, well at least inside his head. He hadn’t told Sam but he was pretty sure the moose knew. It’s not that he didn’t know that Sam would be really supportive, just that it took so long and so much work with his therapist to even admit it to himself, ‘cause John Winchester was not the type to go to Pride Parades.

Mr. Shurley was talking but Dean wasn’t paying attention. He was too focused on the man’s crystal blue eyes, and chapped lips that looked  _ so _ kissable, and touseled sex hair that Dean just wanted to run his fingers through.

Shit, Sam and the guy were standing up. Dean quickly followed them out the door.

Once in the hallway, the man turned around and extended his hand. “I don’t think Chuck introduced us properly, I’m Castiel Novak.”

_ Castiel? Holy fucking shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean reconnect, well, kinda. And some information on Dean’s mental health issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to do this closer to the holidays but, oh well. Happy holidays and new year!!!

What do you say to the man who unknowingly saved your life? The man you could’ve loved. Dean sure as hell didn’t know so he just said, “Hi, I’m Agent John Bonham.”

“Bonham? Like the drummer of Led Zeppelin?” 

_ Oh my god.  _ Dean had decided that this was the perfect man. “You like Zeppelin?”

“Yeah, a,” Castiel paused, “friend wore a shirt with them once and I decided to check it out.”

“Cool, yeah, uh, my parents also liked them and named me after him.” Castiel stared at him.

Sam coughed. “Uh, did you know Branden and James, Mr. Novak?” 

Castiel’s gaze shot to Sam. “Yes, they were both in my English class.”

Castiel walked them through the hallways, pointing out things of significance. Turned out Branden was also on the football team with James. They did a sweep of both of their lockers, no hexbags.

“I’m thinking ghost.” Sam muttered. Dean nodded.

Eventually their tour concluded and Dean really wanted to stay. Cas was funny and sweet, he had a really dry sense of humor with sarcasm to rival Sam but would get confused if Dean made a simple movie reference. The first time he met him, Dean hadn’t really had the chance to get to know him. And just as he started to, Dad dragged them away.

For the pretense of staying longer, Dean started looking at the glass case that was near the entrance. “Wait, what is this?” Dean pointed at all the pictures of this one kid.

“That’s Cody Brian. He was bullied a lot and ending up killed himself. We put this up so the kids would remember him.”

Sam gave Dean a look. “Right, thank you.”

“Anytime. Goodbye Agent Bonham, Agent Thompson.” Castiel gave Sam a brief nod.

“Goodbye C-Mr. Novak.”

*

“You think it’s that kid?” Dean asked from where he was sitting at the tiny kitchen table.

“I mean, the kid committed suicide because he was bullied, classic violent death, and all the vics were somehow bullies and assholes. Two were football players, another one was an animal tester, one was a lawyer who defended abusers, they all picked on the underdog.”

“Yeah. We'll go to the cemetery tonight. I'm gonna go grab food.”

“Get me a salad.” Sam called after Dean’s retreating back.

“Freak.”

*

Dean’s phone rang just as he got into Baby. “Hi, Dr. Cartwright.”

“Hey Dean. What's new?”

“You know that guy I told you encouraged me to get help.”

After leaving Pontiac, Dean didn't heed Cas’ advice. It was only after Sam left for Stanford and Dean attempted to kill himself that he finally reached out. He found this charity that provided mental health services, no questions asked. They gave him a number that when given at almost any pharmacy, would get his medication. All they did was check in from time to time and check that he wasn't abusing the drugs. They set him up with a therapist, Dr. Cartwright, that he could call. She didn't know about the whole hunting thing, just that Dean moved around a lot but it was good. And like Castiel had once told him, he wasn’t completely fine but he was better.

“Castiel?”

“Yeah, well I just talked to him again but he doesn't know it's me.”

“Do you want him to know it's you?”

“Yes, but I'll probably be gone tomorrow and if I get to know him, it'll hurt too much to leave.”

“Do you like like him, Dean?” Dr. Cartwright asked gently.

“What are we in, fourth grade?”

“Dean.” She reprimanded. She wanted him to stop avoiding his feelings using humor but it felt like a lost cause.

“I think there is the potential for me to like him.”

“Thank you Dean.”

“Yeah, whatever. Look, I told Sam I was going for food so I need to go.” Dr. Cartwright sighed. Dean should really talk to his brother and acknowledge that he needed help and got it.

“Dean, just remember that you’re not going to be dragged away this time. You leave on your own terms.”

*

Dean hated digging up corpses. A lot of work (not to mention rude) and it was all to see your effort go up in flames, figuratively and literally.

Dean was about to take a shower to wash off the graveyard dirt when Sam called out to him.

“What?”

“Someone else just died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, can anyone clarify Timestamp is and why, for tags, some are just underlined and some are dotted underlined. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas meet again.

“We burned the son of a bitch.”

“Yeah well,” Sam shrugged. “There’s either something else keeping him here or it wasn’t him.”

“Great, we might have burned an innocent kid’s grave. So, who died?”

“A Tristan Ross. Okay, in the morning, I’ll go to the morgue and then the library, you meet up with that teacher, Mr. Novak.”

“What! Why?”

“We need to learn more about the kid. Here’s the number.”

Dean took the little slip of paper from Sam and went outside to call Cas. Dean dialed the number and may have saved it into his phone.

“Hello?” A deep groggy voice answered. _ God, how was his voice that deep? _

“Hi, it’s De-Agent Bonham. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No, no, I was just grading papers. How can I help you?”

“I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow to ask a few more questions?”

“Yes, of course.”

“You know Mia’s Diner?”  _ Shit, that was a stupid question. Of course he knew it, he lived here. _ When Dean got Castiel’s confirmation, he continued. “How about there at nine?”

“Yeah, sure. See you then.”

“Bye, Mr. Novak.”

“Castiel.”

“Right.” There was a long silence as neither hung up. “I really hope I didn’t bother you.”

“You really didn’t. If anything you saved me from having to read an essay that claimed Shakespeare was a time traveler.”

Dean chuckled. “Bye Cas.”

“Goodbye Agent Bonham.”

*

Dean tapped on the table. Yes, he had gotten to the diner thirty minutes early and had been nursing a coffee since.

Dean swung his head up as the bell over the door twinkled. He knew immediately that it was Castiel. Fuck, he hadn’t seen that trench coat in twelve years.

“Hello.”

“Hi. How’s the time traveling Shakespeare?” Castiel laughed and Dean could have listened to it all day. He then realized he was staring at Cas who had stopped laughing.

“Um-How can I help you?”

Right he was here to ask Cas questions. “What do you know about Cody Brian?”

“He was in my class. Good kid but he was bullied a lot, mostly by the football team. He would come in with bruises, some of which I was pretty sure weren’t from bullies, at least the ones at school.”

“He was abused?” Dean asked.

“I always thought so.”

“What is his father’s name?”

“Leonard Brian. But he died about a month ago, no one knows how.” Dean subtly sent a text to Sam asking if Mr. Brian was one of the victims and got a confirmation. Okay, this kid was definitely connected to the case somehow. Someone was avenging him.

“Did Cody have any friends?”

“Yeah, Russell Walters. Honestly, I always thought they were more than friends. He was devastated after Cody died. A year later he crashed into a tree and died. They didn’t find out whether it was suicide or an accident.”

“Thank you. That’s really helpful.”

“So, how long have you been in the FBI?”

“Uh, a long time. My dad was an agent so I was kinda raised to be one.” Dean tried to stick to as close to the truth as possible. 

“Do you like it?” Shit.

“Um, yeah. Getting save people is really rewarding.” Dean looked at his coffee.

“But-“ Castiel prompted.

“It would be nice to settle down. Not be constantly on the road.”

“So why don’t you?” And  _ god  _ Castiel looked so earnest.

“If I don’t hunt the monsters, who will?”

“Someone else. You don’t have to save everyone.”

“Yeah.” Dean said softly. “Sorry for throwing my life on you. We’ve only just really met.” While the last part wasn’t quite true, it held a semblance of truth. Sure, he and Cas had  _ met,  _ but they didn’t really  _ know  _ each other.

“It’s fine. You remind me of someone I knew once. He also thought that his own well-being didn’t matter, only his brother’s.” Castiel couldn’t be talking to him, because that meant he remembered. That meant Dean had made an impact on his life. That meant that maybe-no, just because Castiel  _ might _ remember that didn’t mean anything happened or could happen. 

So Dean did what he always did when he was confused, he pushed everything away. “Who says I don’t care about my well-being.”

“I didn’t-“

“I should go.” Dean threw some bills on the table and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! More chapters will come so subscribe if you enjoyed. Also leave comments and kudos, they make my day!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost hunt time! And maybe some Cas!

“Ms. Walters, thank you for speaking to us.” Sam said.

“Yes, of course but what does Russell have to do with the people who have been dying?” Ms. Walters responded. She had long dark hair and blue eyes that weren’t quite the right shade. Fuck, now he was thinking about Cas.

“Well, we think it has to do with his friend Cody Brian.”

“Boyfriend.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Ms. Walters waved Sam off. “No one knew, not with what Cody’s father would do. The poor kid. Russell was the only one he had. I wish we could’ve done more.”

“Ms. Walters, I know this is a weird question but where is Russell buried?” Dean finally chimed in.

“He was cremated.” Shit, just when a case started to make sense. But a tiny voice in the back of his head said that it meant he had more time with Cas, except he didn’t. He left Cas alone in some diner.

“Did you keep anything, like a lock of hair?”

“No.” She was starting to look confused which meant it was time for them to leave.

“Okay, thank you for your time.”

“Of course.”

“So what are we going to do?” Dean asked as they strolled down the Walters’ neat path to the Impala.

Sam shrugged. “More research, I guess.”

“Great.” Dean muttered.

*

“Okay, I have an idea,” Sam said after almost two hours of silence, “if Russell was cremated than obviously he is connected to an object. And, since he is avenging Cody, it’s probably something that Cody gave him or he gave Cody.”

“Makes sense. You know what it is?”

“I think so. You know how the school had that case dedicated to Cody?” When Dean nodded, Sam continued. “Well there is a picture of it on the school’s website, most of it is pictures and articles that were about his achievements but there is also a leather bracelet that a plaque says is from his ‘best friend’.”

“Go after dark?”

“Yeah.”

*

It was absurdly easy to get into the school. The door hadn’t even been locked. Dean supposed, in a small town like this there was no need to lock a  _ school. _ They had also gone late enough that the janitorial staff had left, so once inside there were no problems.

Sam strode over to the case while Dean stood ready for with a shotgun full of salt, ready for the ghost that would surely appear when Sam attempted to burn the bracelet.

Dean heard the click behind him that meant Sam had gotten the case open.

“Agents?”

Dean turned to the source of the noise to find Cas, holding a bag and a set of keys, looking very confused.

“Cas, what are you doing here?!”

Castiel tilted his head at the nickname Dean had inadvertently let out. “I realized I forgot my laptop here and came back for it, all the staff have a set of keys for an emergency. I figured it was fine as long as I locked up. But that’s not important, what are you doing here? Why do you have a shotgun?!”

“Oh, well-“ Sam began, ready to bullshit his way through an excuse.

“Cas, get down!” As soon as Cas was out of the way, Dean shot the ghost that had flickered into existence behind him.

“What-” Castiel began.

“Sam, the bracelet!” Sam grabbed it and got his lighter out before he was thrown across the room. Dean rushed for the fallen bracelet but was pinned to a wall before he got a chance. He looked towards Cas for help but he had backed into a corner and seemed to be trying to stay out of it as much as possible, not that Dean blamed him.

The teenage ghost appeared in front of Dean. Great, now Dean had to stall Russell until Sam was aware enough to get all 200 lbs. of moose off the floor and burn the damn bracelet.

“Hey, hey, Russell, we're not the bad guys. We aren't like the bullies or Cody’s dad. We are trying to reunite you with Cody. Isn't that what you want?” Dean tried to reason.

Russell cocked his head but thenslashed his hand and Dean felt deep gashes carve themselves into his skin. Dean grasped at straws, “It's not your fault Cody died! That's it, right. You're doing this to make up for not helping him more. When kids get abused like that, sometimes there's nothing you can do!” Dean snuck a look at Castiel, who was standing there listening to him. “Even when someone helps you, a lot, you get these thoughts that they didn't actually care. A-and then you think no one cares.” Dean finished softly.

Silvery tears were running down the ghost’s face and he suddenly screamed in pain as he started to burn. Behind him stood Sam, the smoky remains of a leather bracelet at his feet. Dean slumped down the wall.

“Dean!”

“I’m fine, Sammy.” Dean forced himself to his feet.

“Dean, about-“

“Later.” Sam shout him Bitchface #9, the one that meant they weren’t done with the conversation.

“What the fuck just happened?!” Dean and Sam turned towards Castiel.

“That was a ghost. That’s right, ghosts are real. So are vampires, werewolves and demons, pretty much anything that goes bump in the night. I’m Sam Winchester and that’s my brother Dean, we hunt monsters.” Sam explained gently.

“Monsters?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, wait, did you say Sam and Dean Winchester?” When Sam nodded Castiel breathes out, “Holy shit.”

“Heya Cas.”

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“Well-“ Castiel began but Dean swayed heavily and he rushed over, realizing how much blood Dean had lost.

“We need to get you to the hospital.”

“No hospitals.” Dean said firmly.

“Okay. Nurse’s office then, there’ll be supplies there.” Despite Dean’s protests, Castiel made Dean lean on him while Sam followed behind, explaining to Castiel more about their life.

When they got to the office, Sam had to stay outside because there wasn’t really enough room for him. Public schools. 

Despite the size though, it was well stocked. Castiel pulled out disinfectant, bandages, needle and thread, as well as some pills.

“Take these.” He passed the pills to Dean who stared at them.

“What are these for?”

“They’ll numb it.”

Dean laughed. “I usually just use whiskey.”

“Just fucking take them.” Dean dutifully swallowed them with a glass of water Cas gave him.

“Okay, shirt off.” Dean pulled off his flannel but when he tried to take off the shirt underneath, the shirt stuck to his skin, pulling on the wounds. Castiel noticed Dean’s wince and grabbed a pair of scissors, quickly cutting open his shirt.

“This is going to hurt.” Castiel quickly poured the disinfectant over the wounds on Dean, who managed to hold back his grimace. 

Castiel threaded the needle with efficiency and accuracy. “You should be numb enough by now. It’ll still hurt though.” Castiel sewed up his wounds quickly, which hurt but was significantly less painful than usual and it was a pain he could endure.

“How are you so good at this?” Dean asked while Castiel wrapped him up. He had sewn many wounds but never with the precision Castiel had.

“My parents insisted that I become a doctor so I did pre-med in college. I hated it and decided to become a teacher.”

“Bet they weren’t happy.”

“No.” Castiel finished with the bandages. “Okay, you should be good. It's actually not that deep, just a lot of blood. Better to stitch it up though. It shouldn’t scar too badly.” Castiel looked at the scars on Dean’s chest. “But I don’t think that will bother you. Are all of these from hunting?”

“Yeah. I mean except the ones from, you know.” Dean gestured minutely at his arms.

Castiel nodded. He pointed at a round burn on Dean’s shoulder that looked very much like a cigarette burn. “What about this one?” Dean flinched and Castiel knew.

“Did you ever get help?”

“Yeah. Thanks to you, yeah. But not before-“ Dean trailed off.

“Before what? Did you try to kill yourself?” Dean looked at the floor. “What happened? Actually, no, you don’t have to tell me. I shouldn’t have asked, I know it’s personal-“

“Sammy went off to college and I started hunting on my own. He called me one night and he was just so  _ happy _ and he didn’t need me. And then Dad called me. And he was drunk. He started blaming me for Mom’s death,” Castiel nodded. Sam has told him about the demon that killed Mary Winchester on the way to the nurse’s. “I told him that I would die if it meant she could come back. And-And he told me I should try it, because maybe it would work.”

“Dean, I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

“I should’ve done something.”

“What could’ve you done? We were kids.”

“Yes but I  _ knew _ . I should’ve told an adult.” Cas started to pace the small room. “I could’ve actually  _ talked  _ to you instead of just saying hello in the halls. I should’ve looked for you-“

Dean got up and gripped Castiel’s shoulders, stopping his movement. “Yes, you could’ve but that’s not what happened. You can’t live in the past. I saw my father do that for as long as I can remember. Don’t do the same. I forgive you, Cas.” Dean realized how close to Cas he was standing.

“Dean-“ Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Castiel’s. Considering how chapped Castiel’s lips always seemed to look, they were surprisingly soft. They kissed until they needed air and pulled back. Castiel’s forehead rested against Dean’s own.

“I’ve been wanting you to do that for a long time.” Castiel said.

“We’ve only technically known each other for about a month.” Castiel blushed when he realized he’d basically said that he’d had a crush on a guy he barely knew for twelve years. Not that it was true. Sure Dean had been in the back of his mind during almost every relationship he’d had. But that wasn’t really a crush.

“What can I say, you were hot in high school.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” Dean said and even though Cas knew he didn’t mean it in the he thought he did, he still saw it as Dean saying that he had also had a crush.

Sam banged on the door. “We should probably get going. You almost done?”

Dean went for his undershirt before remembering Castiel had cut it off. He sighed as he pulled on his flannel while trying to move as little as possible.

“So, what now?” Dean asked once he got his shirt on.

“Rest. You should be fine but no strenuous activity.”

“No. I meant about, you know, us.”

“I don’t know. What if you stayed here a bit longer? You don’t have to if you don’t want to and if you need to leave it’s totally fine. It’s stupid anyway…”

“I can stay for awhile.”

“Alright.” Castiel gave him a small smile before pulling open the door revealing Sam sitting on a plastic chair with his legs stretched out.

“Dean, you good?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. Cas here can stitch up pretty well.”

“Right. Let’s go.”

“Um, okay, bye Cas.”

“Goodbye Dean. Bye Sam.”

Sam nods before turning. He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, who smacked it away. “I’m not going to pass out.”

“Whatever. I’m driving.”

“Hell no.”

“Dean, you just got injured and lost a lot of blood. And I already have the keys.” He dangled them in front of Dean.

“How’d you...Fine.”

*

Dean had his face pressed against the window, which felt cool next to his skin.

“You seemed like you knew Castiel.”

“Yeah. He was in my class when we went to school here.”

“Were you friends?”

“Sort of.”

“Dean?” Dean sat up as Sam seemed he was going to ask a bunch of questions about him and Cas.

“Yeah?”

“And about what you said earlier, to the ghost,”  _ Shit.  _ He forgot about that. “Did Dad ever...Did you…”

Dean turned back to the window. “Sammy…”

Sam sighed. “Dean, you could’ve  _ told  _ me.”

“How do you tell a kid that his shitty family is even more fucked up?”

“I wasn’t always a kid. I grew up.”

“It wasn’t your burden.” 

“You mean, you weren’t my burden. You’re not a burden, Dean. You can’t seriously think that you are.”

“No, at least, not often.” 

“But-“ Sam prompted.

“For a while, yeah.”

“Dean, come on.”

“What do you want to hear? That I’ve cut myself since I was fourteen? That I tried to kill myself while you were at college and there are days I still think it would be better if I’d succeeded?” Dean ends up shouting.

“Shit, Dean. Do you-Are you-“

“I have help. Therapist and medication, the whole shebang. I’m fine.”

Sam didn’t say anything and Dean was grateful for the silence. He listened to the purr of the Impala beneath him and allowed himself to relax a bit. Everything was okay. And if it wasn’t, it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments and kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam leaves and Dean and Cas kinda have a normal relationship experience. And a few Princess Bride references because going without them would be inconceivable, utterly inconceivable!

Sam shook Dean awake at some ungodly hour. Sam claimed that eight is a perfectly reasonable time to wake up, but Dean knew from experience that it’s not. Although considering Sam got up at six most days to run and whatever else he does that he claims Dean needs to do, it probably seemed like sleeping in to him.

“What do ya want?”

“Bobby found us a case. I’m thinking we should leave in an hour.”

“No!”

“What?”

“Um, I was planning on staying here for a bit.”

“How long?”

“I dunno, week or two.”

“Why?”

“It’s not important.”

“Well, if it’s not important, we can leave. Bobby says that this thing moves around, he only just managed to pinpoint it.”

“Please. Just let me stay for a bit, you don’t have to. Go hunt it on your own. And, if you would like to remember, I'm injured.” He gestured toward his stomach. It was bullshit, he'd definitely hunted with much worse, the wound didn't even really hurt, but it would get Sammy off his back. 

“Fine.”

“Thank you.” Dean sighed in relief, he really didn't want to leave Cas, as cheesy as that sounded. They had only just reunited and Cas  _ kissed _ him. He couldn't just go. He'd done that to Cas before.

“On the condition that you tell me why you want to stay.”

“Uh-,” Dean decided to go with the truth, “It's because of Cas.” Correction: he decided to go with a version of the truth. “We were close in high school. I wanna catch up with him.”

“You said you guys were only sort of friends.”

“I under exaggerated.”

“Right.” Sam said skeptically but he dropped it. Dean wondered if he was letting go so easily because of Dean’s confession the night before. Dear god, he hoped not. He knew he was broken but people, especially Sam, treating him like it was even worse.

*

Dean watched Sam drive off in one of those rental cars you could return anywhere. He sighed as he turned back towards the motel, he honestly couldn’t believe Sam had left so easily. And now he had a week or so with Cas. Cas, who liked him back, who kissed him. Dean heard a buzz and pulled out his phone. Cas, who just texted him.

_ Castiel: Hello Dean _

_ You: Hey Cas _

_ Castiel: I suppose I have to change your contact from Agent Bonham _

_ You: Yeah _

_ You: How’s ur day been? _

_ Castiel: The kids made me read an essay they wrote on how all the best writers were gay. Have to say, they made a very good point. _

_ You: Lol. Wait, are u teaching a class rn? _

_ Castiel: Yes, but they’re doing group work. _

_ You: So this is what teachers were doing when they went on their phones _

_ Castiel: Lol _

_ Castiel: The kids are asking why I’m smiling at my phone _

Dean realized he’d also had a stupid little smile on his face, the kind Sam would mock if he saw. He really liked talking to Cas.

_ Dean: How’d you like to get dinner with me tonight? _

_ Castiel: I would love to. Any particular place? _

_ Dean: I don’t live here, remember? _

_ Castiel: Okay, I’ll pick. It’s a surprise though, I’ll send you an address. _

Dean full-out grinned. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

He spent the rest of the day lounging around, watching crappy daytime television. Around five he started to get ready, supposed to meet Castiel at six. He took a shower and changed the bandage wrapped around his torso. He was grateful for the extra time he left himself when he found himself staring at a pile of his clothes. He never noticed how little he has, there must be something other than flannels. He could wear his FBI suit, but he isn’t sure how fancy the place they’re going is, he doesn’t want to overdress. He ends up settling on his green Henley and dark jeans he knows make his ass look good.

He climbed into Baby, giving her hood a pat, at a quarter to six. The road from his motel to the restaurant was blissfully empty, he felt like he needed to open up Baby as much as he could in the ten minutes the trip takes. Sure, he’s really excited about going on a date with Cas, but it’s been awhile since he’s been on an actual date, and his first time going on a date with a man. And he actually cares about Cas already, if he messes this up, he’s not sure he can just say goodbye.

He got to the place five minutes early but stayed in the car. If anybody asked, it was because he wanted to hear the end of the song that was blaring from the radio. That wasn’t a complete lie, how can you not listen to Carry On Wayward Son all the way through, it’s a classic. 

He jumped when he heard a knock on the window. He looked up to find Cas’ grinning face. He shut off the music and climbed out of the car as gracefully as he could. 

“Were you planning on sitting out here all night?”

“Hi to you too.”

“Right, sorry, never been good at the social pleasantries thing. Hi. You look good.” Cas’ voice goes up at the end, making it seem almost like a question. 

“So do you.” Good didn’t do him justice though, he looked unbelievably hot. Cas was wearing a white dress shirt with the top unbuttoned just enough so that Dean could see his golden skin and jeans that showed off his thick, runner thighs.

“Shall we go in?”

“Sure. What is this place?”

“Best burgers in the world.”

“Marry me.” Cas blushed and looked down, holding the door open for Dean.

Dean is relieved to see that everyone is wearing things similar to him so he doesn’t feel underdressed, although he might look like it next to Castiel’s pristine button up. But considering he seemed to usually wear a full suit, he’s dressing down.

They are led to a table in the crowded restaurant, Dean sitting with his back to the wall. He’d never liked having his back exposed, he supposed it came from a life spent hunting.

“So, uh, what’s good?” Dean asked.

“Aside from everything? Their bacon cheeseburger.”

“Oh my god, that sounds amazing.”

“You know, there was a time I would have reprimanded you for blasphemy.”

“Really?”

“My parents were very religious. I’m actually named after an angel.”

“When did you stop being religious?”

“Around fifteen. The whole ‘being gay is a sin’ thing got to me.”

“How'd your parents take it when you came out?”

“About as you’d expect. They thought they could “save me” though. Only after I told them that they were full of shit  _ and  _ that I wasn’t going to be a doctor did they finally disown me.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” There was a long pause.

“Well, we got into the dark pasts quickly.”

“Yeah.” Castiel chuckled. “Should we start over?”

“Hi, I’m Dean Winchester. I’m a Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women. Well, frisky men and women.”

Castiel chuckled. “I’m Cast-“

“Are you ready to order?” Their waiter accidentally interrupted.

“Yes,” Castiel said while Dean scrambled for his menu, “We’ll have two bacon cheeseburgers with fries to share and whatever beer you think will go well with that.”

“Of course, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” The waiter collected their menus and left.

“I hope you don’t mind that I ordered for us.”

“No, of course not.” Dean would deny how he was turned on from seeing Castiel take control like that. _ Slightly. _

After their drinks came they fell into easy conversation. Castiel talked about his students and Dean explained hunting a little more to him. Dean found that Castiel had a sharp sense of humor but almost no pop culture knowledge. When Dean made a Princess Bride reference, Castiel just tilted his head and stared in confusion, which Dean found utterly adorable. It was comfortable. Natural. Dean spent a good five minutes talking about his Baby and would have gone on if their food hadn’t came.

Dean bit into his burger and couldn’t help but let out a pornographic moan. Castiel blushed and looked down at his own burger.

“Good then?” Castiel picked his own burger.

“Cas, you have no idea. Well, actually, you might.”

When their conversation slowed as they ate, the silence was just as comfortable.

“You know Cas,” Dean gestured with his French fry, “the only way this could get better is if there was pie.”

“They don’t have any here, but there is a place down the road.”

“Can we go? Please?” Dean did his best puppy-eyes, which were nowhere near as good as Sam’s but must have sufficed because Castiel nodded.

“I don’t see why not.”

They went through the motions of leaving a restaurant, flagging their waiter and actually getting a check instead of the usual Winchester way of throwing too many bills on a table.

They agreed that Dean would follow Cas in the Impala. Dean scoffed when he saw Cas’ car, a Lincoln Continental Mark V.

“Come on. You’re killing me. That thing is a Pimpmobile.”

Castiel had the gall to look offended. “It’s a good car.”

“No, it really isn’t.”

“It gets me where I need to go.” Castiel argued.

“That doesn’t mean it’s good.”

“Oh, so what makes your car so good?”

“First of all, Baby’s not good, she’s the best. Second, just look at her!”

“It’s a car.”

“ _ She. _ ”

“You’re crazy.” Castiel said with a fond smile.

“Maybe, but at least I don’t drive  _ that _ .”

“Yeah, well, you’re going to have to follow  _ that _ , and  _ it  _ does not like going fast.” Castiel got into his car smugly, while Dean grumbled over to the Impala. As he got in, Dean gritted his teeth, the sound the car made as Castiel started it was painful.

He drove behind Castiel’s hell-car (seriously, how could a car be that slow?) to the small bakery down the road. Dean could almost smell the pie from across the street. Castiel waited for him outside and then copyed his move from earlier and opened the door, except this time he rested his hand on the small of Dean’s back.

As soon as he walked in, Dean was overwhelmed with the delicious smell and by the time he got some of his senses back, Castiel’s hand had dropped away. 

“How can I help you?” The cheery cashier asked.

“Do you have any pies left?”

“You’re just in time, we have one apple left.”

“Dean, is apple pie okay?”

“Hell yeah.”

“We’ll take it.” 

They walked out with an entire pie, carefully sealed in a plastic box.

“Uh, should we go back to my place? I think I have ice cream.”

“Cas! I’ll have you know I’m a third-date kinda guy.”

“I didn’t-uh-“

“I’m kidding, Cas. That sounds great.”

“Right. Uh, I guess you should follow me again.”

“Wait, Cas, you’re forgetting something.”

“What?”

“The pie.” Dean gestured to where it was in Castiel’s hands. “I need to make sure it’s safe.”

“You’re saying I’m not safe.”

“No, it isn’t you, it’s your car. How can I drive safely knowing that poor pie is in that monstrosity?”

“And it’d be safer with you? How do I know you won’t eat it?”

“I won’t. Boy Scouts honor.”

“Fine.” Castiel reluctantly handed it over.

“I wasn’t ever a Boy Scout.” Dean cackled as he got into his car.

“Dean!” Castiel complained except he smiled and got into his car.

Dean once again followed Castiel’s car except this time it was to a quaint house with a large oak tree in the front yard. Everything about it screamed white picket fence except for the fact that it didn’t have one. Dean parked behind Castiel on the driveway.

“You live here alone?”

“Yeah. Sometimes it feels a bit big but I like having the space.” Dean copied Castiel, taking off his shoes and followed him to the kitchen. He set the pie down and wandered into the living room while Castiel heated up the pie and got out ice cream, insisting to get everything because Dean was still "injured" form the hunt. He was  _ fine _ but Cas didn't listen to his arguments.

“Holy shit. You have The Princess Bride DVD yet you didn’t get my ‘inconceivable’ joke?”

Castiel came into the room. “A friend gave that to me. I’ve never had the chance to watch it.”

“Change of plans, Cas. We’re watching it.”

“Alright.” Castiel grabbed the pie and ice cream from the kitchen, not bothering with plates. He settled next to Dean on the couch, a little closer than two bros chilling, but they  _ were _ on a date, so what the hell.

“You’ll love it.”

Castiel looked doubtful as the movie started but by the time Buttercup was kidnapped and half the pie was gone, he was fully engaged.

“The man in black is kinda hot. He has the whole smart and mysterious thing, kinda like you, Cas.” 

“W-what? How am I mysterious? If anything that’s more like you, you literally hunt ghosts.”

“Hmm, maybe not mysterious. You do have a sexy teacher vibe.”

“You think I’m  _ sexy _ .”

“I mean, who wouldn’t.” Castiel was really close now and Dean’s eyes flickered to his lips. Castiel unconsciously licked his lips and Dean took his chance, pressing his lips where Castiel’s tongue had been just moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little cliffhanger. Smut in the next chapter, I promise. Comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Also, if you have anything thing you would like to happen during Dean and Cas’ sexy fun time, feel free to request. I’ll try to include as much as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times are here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've surprisingly have had less time to write even though I only leave the house once a week. I wrote this during my classes and trying to write smut while your teacher drones on about Trajan's forum is quite hard. Anyway it's here now. Enjoy!

Cas’ lips felt good. Definitely different from a woman’s though. While Cas’ lips are soft, they were also firmer and more insistent. Dean loved it.

Cas nipped at Dean’s bottom lip until Dean opened his mouth. Castiel’s tongue explored Dean’s mouth and teased Dean’s own tongue until Dean pushed back. Dean suddenly moved, swinging himself over Cas so he was straddling his lap. Castiel made a little noise at the new position and wrapped his arms around Dean.

Cas unconsciously pulled Dean closer to him and therefore, down, pressing Dean’s semi-hard cock directly against Cas’. Realizing where Dean was positioned, Cas pulled Dean down farther. Dean took the hint and ground onto Cas .

They were now basically dry humping like horny teenagers. And Dean didn’t care. 

When Dean threw his head back to moan, Castiel started kissing down his neck. He seemed fixated on the place where Dean’s neck met his shoulder, sucking a mark that Dean hoped would bruise. 

“Fuck, Cas.”

“Should we-” Cas gestured towards the stairs.

“Hell yeah.” Cas seemed to forget that there was a man on his lap because he stood up just as Dean started to swing himself back off him. This resulted in Dean sprawled ungracefully on the couch, body half-off, as he tried to regain his footing. He finally got it, standing up and pretending nothing had happened like a cat who had messed up a jump. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine, Cas.” Dean laughed. “I’ve had much worse considering most of my sex happens in some form of a drunken state.”

“But we’re not drunk?”

“We’re pie drunk, Cas,” When Cas tilted his head, Dean continued. “You know what, just forgetta ‘bout it.” Dean attempted what he considered a New York accent.

Cas only tilted his head farther. “I don’t get why you did that voice.”

“It doesn’t matter. We were heading upstairs?”

“Right. Okay.” They decided not to try and kiss as they went up the stairs because that never ends well. Instead, Dean followed closely behind Cas.

As soon as Dean closed the door to Cas’ room, he was pressed up against it.

“Fuck.” Dean groaned when Cas lowered himself to his knees. “Fuckfuckfuck.”

“Maybe later.” Cas responded as he pulled down Dean’s zipper, releasing some of the pressure on Dean’s dick.

“You’re rather proud of that comeback, aren’t you?” Dean said as Cas pulled down his pants and boxers.

“Maybe.” Cas grinned cheekily before wrapping his mouth around Dean’s cock.

Dean was unable to come up with a response as the only thing he could think of was how  _ good  _ Cas’ mouth felt, it was warm and wet, and then Cas sucked. Hard.

“Holy fuck.” Dean groaned. He opened his eyes once he realized he closed them and was met with the sight of Cas peering innocently up at him, mouth moving obscenely. As soon as Dean met his gaze, Cas removed his hand from where it was working the part of Dean’s dick that had not fit in his mouth. He grabbed Dean’s hands and pulled them to his hair. Dean thread his fingers through the soft locks, then tightened his grip and pulled Cas down. Dean checked to make sure Cas was alright and found that he was taking it in stride.

“Jesus, do you not hav-fuck-have a gag reflex?” Castiel grinned as much as he could with a cock in his mouth, which really wasn’t much at all but Dean could tell his intent by the twinkle in his eye.

As Dean basically fucked Cas’ throat, Cas moved his hands where they had been resting on Dean’s thighs--which were trembling at that point--and reached up to fondle Dean’s balls. Dean felt fire race through his body, which only grew stronger when Castiel’s hands moved back. Dean gasped as Cas pressed lightly on his hole. 

“Cas,  _ Cas _ .” Dean tried to pull Cas off. “Cas, if you-fucking  _ shit _ -don’t stop I’m going to come.” 

Castiel popped off with a grin and hauled himself to his feet. Dean pulled him into a kiss. It was strange, he’d always hated tasting himself but now, kissing Cas, he didn’t mind.

Just as quickly as before, the kiss turned heated. Soon they were pulling at each other’s clothes. It was difficult as both men were trying to help each other at the same time and they were too excited to slow down. They ended up just pulling off their own clothes after Dean attempted to unbutton Cas’ shirt while Cas was bending down to untie Dean’s shoes and they almost fell on top of each other.

Dean threw off his clothes as fast as he could and once he was done, watched Castiel, who was moving at a slower pace, get undressed. Dean openly ogled Cas’ plump cock which was nestled in a patch of neatly trimmed hair.

Castiel took his turn of staring as well, focusing on the bandage wrapped around Dean’s torso instead of Dean’s rather attractive features, if he did say so himself.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this.” Castiel commented.

“What?”

“You’re injured and  _ I  _ told you no strenuous activity.”

“Cas, I’m fine.”

“Okay. But if it starts hurting, promise me you’ll tell me.”

“I promise.”

“So, uh, are you a bottom or a top?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never done it with, you know.”

“A guy?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, what would you feel comfortable with?”

“I always kind of wanted to try, uh, bottoming.” Dean almost whispers the last word. Sure, he’s comfortable with his sexuality but saying it out loud, he can’t help but feel like it will make him less of a man. Which he knows is bullshit but, still.

“I’ll be gentle, okay.”

“Okay.” Castiel pulled him back into a kiss. Their dicks touch for the first time without clothes between them and Dean groaned. Cas pulled him closer and started backing Dean towards the bed until his knees touched the edge. Dean sits down and, there is no graceful way to put it, scoots up the bed. Castiel followed him, moving between his legs.

Castiel leaned across Dean to grab a condom and some lube from his nightstand. He dropped the condom on the bed, opened the lube, and drizzled it over his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to warm it up then bent down to kiss Dean. He teased his fingers around Dean’s rim as he worked his way down Dean’s neck and chest. Just as he sucked Dean’s nipple, he eased a finger in.

He moved it around and quickly added a second finger. He scissored them, then sought out Dean’s prostate. He pressed it firmly and rubbed small circles.

Dean gasped. He was aware that he  _ had  _ a prostate, he just never really thought about how it would feel but  _ fuck _ it was good. He couldn’t find the right words to describe it. The closest description was fire that traveled straight to his dick. 

Castiel grinned and pressed harder, adding a third finger. 

“Come on, Cas. I’m ready.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Cas continued to torture his newly found prostate.

Finally, Cas pulled his fingers out, ripped open the condom, and rolled down his dick.

“On your hands and knees would probably be best for your stomach.”

Dean pouted. “I want to watch you while you fuck me so good.”

Castiel couldn’t refuse that. “Okay, but if you hurt-“

“I know, I know, I’ll tell you.”

“Try not to move too much.”

“Can’t promise that.”

“Then maybe I’ll have to tie you to the bed. What do you think of that?” Dean flushed and felt his dick twitch. “Hmm, definitely have to try that then.”

As soon as Cas pressed against his hole, Dean knew that he wouldn’t tell him to stop unless he was literally bleeding out.

Cas slowly pressed inside, stopping every few moments to check if Dean was alright. At last, he bottomed out, hips flush against Dean’s.

“Cas, move please!” Cas pulled out and slowly moved back in, forcing a groan out of Dean. There was a bit of a burn but he supposed that was to be expected.

Castiel continued to move slowly until Dean practically begged him to speed up.

“Please Cas, harder. Ugh fuck, just like that.” When Dean seemed to really be okay with an increased speed, cas started jackhammering into him. He grazed his prostate and Dean let out a loud moan.

“Fuck, right there.”

Cas pounded into that one spot, unrelenting, and Dean practically screamed.

“Dean, shit, I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Come on, Cas. Come for me.” Castiel let out a strangled version of his name and stilled. Somewhere in his orgasm-hazed mind he still thought of Dean. He reached out and wrapped a hand around Dean’s cock, only stroking twice before Dean called out his name, heat exploding inside him. 

Castiel gently pulled out before collapsing to the side. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Cas got up and went into what Dean presumed was an ensuite bathroom. He came back with a wet washcloth and wiped himself off before gently cleaning Dean too.

“Thank you.” Dean said.

“For this?” Castiel held up the towel, “or…”

Dean chuckled. “Both.”

Castiel met his gaze and held it.

Dean sat up. “I should go.”

“Why?”

“You want me to stay?” Dean could barely contain his disbelief. He thought Cas would want a ‘this was fun, never contact me again’ sort of thing. Which he would have been fine with, but this was much better. If Cas said yes that is.

“Of course I want you to stay. Unless you don’t want to.”

“I want to.”

Cas climbed into the bed and curled up with Dean, who was, not that he would ever admit it, the little spoon.

And Dean stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill! Comments and kudos!   
> I hope everyone is staying safe and *Bobby voice* washing your damn hands, you idjits. Let me know what the situation is like where you are.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up early, too early but it was a force of habit. He freaked out for a second when he felt arms wrapped around him but stilled once he remembered the previous night. Surprisingly, Cas didn’t wake up despite Dean’s thrashing. He let himself relax in Cas’ arms and quickly fell back asleep.

When he woke up again, Cas was gone. The side of his bed was still warm, though, so he couldn’t have been gone long. Dean was considering just going back to sleep, again, but then he smelled coffee and how could he resist.

He rolled out of bed, quite literally because he couldn’t be bothered to sit up, and grabbed his boxers off the floor. It was when he stood up to pull them on when he remembered, he’d gotten fucked in the ass last night and now he was sore. Which, okay, he could handle, he’d had a lot worse and he kinda it. It was a dirty little secret that only he and Cas knew...yeah, he needed to get out of this line of thinking.

Realizing it was probably rude to walk around someone else’s house in just underwear, and he didn’t want to put his jeans on so early in the morning, he found a pair of pajama pants. Which he realized was a bit hopeful, he didn’t know if Cas even wanted him to stick around for the day, but he figured he had nothing to lose. Except, you know, an actual relationship, but he was trying not to think about it.

Despite Dean’s larger size, Cas’ pants slung low on his hips and showed off quite a bit considering Dean didn’t bother to put on a shirt before heading downstairs. He found Cas in the kitchen cooking pancakes, in an outfit similar to his own but with a shirt.

“Good morning.”

“Oh!” Cas started. “Good morning, Dean. There’s coffee over there.”

Dean went where Cas directed and poured himself some liquid ambrosia into a bright yellow mug that said ‘Bee Happy.’ He plopped down at the table, wincing when the hard wood met his ass.

“I should’ve asked sooner, are you alright?” Cas asked as he put the pancakes on two plates.

“Yeah. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Okay, that’s...okay.” Castiel pulled a tray of bacon out of the oven where it must have been cooking and split it up among the plates. Dean could definitely get used to this.

Castiel took the plates and left the room, he peeled back in and said, “Come on.” Dean followed him into the living room where Cas had sat on the couch.

“Wha-“

“We never finished The Princess Bride.”

Dean grinned and sat down next to Cas.

Sometime after a second plate of food, full and sated, Dean leaned on Cas’ shoulder. Cas took in in stride, wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders and laying his cheek on Dean’s head.

It was so goddamn domestic. And Dean liked it. He really liked it. He’d never felt so peaceful and safe.

They stayed like that until the credits rolled. It was then that Dean realized what he was doing. This was basically a one night stand. Sure, they’d gone on a date but he was leaving in a week and then Cas would forget all about him. Cas’ crush from years ago was probably resolved now that they’d fucked.

“I should get going.” Dean said, pulling away from Cas.

“What? Why?”

Dean shrugged. “I should get back to the motel. Maybe we could meet up again tomorrow.” Dean knew it was a desperate bid, he was searching for a sign that Cas wanted him to stick around for a bit.

“What if you stayed with me for the rest of the week?”

“I couldn’t possibly-“

“I have more than enough space. And I like you. I like having you around.”

That was…not what Dean was expecting.

Dean was spiraling into a panic, akin to the ones when he and Sammy went into a fight unprepared.

“I need to, uh, make a phone call. I just remembered I promised to call Sam.”

Dean grabbed his jacket, which held his phone, on the way out the door. He was grateful for it when he realized he still wasn’t wearing a shirt. He quickly put it on, to spare Cas’ neighbors from seeing his numerous scars.

Dean sat on the porchsteps—he couldn’t really go anywhere else without his shoes—and quickly dialed. Dean prayed it would get picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi Dr. Cartwright. It’s Dean Winchester.”

“Dean?! Is something wrong? We don’t have an appointment for another two weeks.”

“Uh, kinda. Well, not really. I shouldn’t have called.”

“Dean, it’s very good that you are reaching out when you’re upset. I have some time before my next client. Talk to me.”

“Cas knows who I am. And I’m staying in town for an extra week to spend time with him.”

“That’s good right? What’s the problem?”

“Well, last night we went on a date and kinda hooked up. Now he wants me to stay with him for the rest of the week.”

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t know. I really like him but we’ll probably end up never talking again and I don’t want to get too close.”

“Why do you think you won’t stay in contact?”

“Shit happens.”

“Yes, but you don’t have to let it affect your relationship with Cas.”

“What are you saying?” Dean asked.

“I think you should stay with him. And if worried, ask  _ him  _ where he sees this going.”

“Thank you. You’ve really helped.”

“Anytime, Dean.”

Dean stood up with a sigh. He opened the door and went in, the door closing behind him with a click.

Cas was sitting on the couch, head in his hands.

Dean sat gently next to him. “If the offer still stands, I would lo-like to stay with you.”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel raises his head, eyes bright.

“I just...where is this going Cas?”

“What do you mean?”

“I leave in a week. What happens then?”

“I don’t know. I would like us to stay in touch. And maybe you could visit every now and then? We can figure it out as we go. I don’t...I don’t want to lose you again.”

It’s what Dean needed to hear to sort out his thoughts.

He wasted no time pulling Cas in for a heated kiss.

*

Dean stayed the rest of the week with Cas. They spent the weekend christening every surface in the house. When Cas went back to school, Dean spent his days reading and watching TV. He also tried to fix Cas’ car using the tools he kept in the back of the Impala. It was still an atrocious thing, but at least it ran a little better.

On the fifth day, while curled up on the couch with Cas, watching a movie, his phone rang.

He picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Dean!”

“Bobby? Wha-“

“Dean, Sam’s hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little cliffhanger!  
> We’re nearing the end, I’m planning on only one or two more chapters so it’s wrapping up.  
> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much later than I meant it to be. (Which I know I say every time, I should really keep a schedule). This time it’s because I had to study for finals and stuff, and just procrastination. But I finally finished! And today is my birthday too, so finishing this chapter is like a little present to my self.

Fuckfuck _fuck_.

“Wha-what happened?” Dean choked out, sitting up. Castiel rose with him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“We were hunting this Greek creature called a Chimera. It’s a combination of a lion, goat and snake. I’ve been tracking it for awhile and thought I was ready. We set up a trap and Sam volunteered to be the bait.” Shit, Dean should’ve been there. He should have got hurt instead. “I’m sorry, boy, I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Is Sam-is he alive?”

“He’s going to be fine. He just got hit awfully hard, concussion, bruised ribs and a broken arm.”

“Where are you?” Dean demanded.

“Don’t be an idjit, you’re taking a vacation, you should finish it. It ain’t anything urgent.”

“Where are you?” Dean repeated.

“Dean…” Bobby sighed, “Fine, I’ll send you the address.”

“Thank you.”

“Idjit.” Bobby muttered before hanging up.

Dean turned to Cas. “I have to go.”

“I understand.” Part of Dean wanted Cas to beg him to stay but he knew Cas would never do it. Sweet, understanding Cas wouldn't ever try to get between Dean and his brother.

So Dean left.

He packed up his stuff, years of practice had him able to leave in ten minutes.

He said goodbye to Cas at the door before getting into the Impala, the kiss Cas gave him still lingering on his lips.

*

_Cas: How’s Sam?_

_You: physically he’s fine. but he’s all mopey that he isn’t allowed to read due to the concussion. fucking nerd._

_Cas: And how are you?_

_You: well, you stitched me up real good. doesn’t even hurt any more._

_Cas: I meant mentally but I do like to be praised._

_You: that’s a lie and you know it_

_Cas: Hey, it’s not my fault that I find compliments weird and that I don’t understand human customs._

_Cas: Well, maybe it is._

_Cas: I probably should have gone outside more when I was younger._

_You: lmao_

_Cas: I don’t know what that means._

_You: of course you don't_

*

_Cas: I saw something on the news about a grave desecration in Nebraska, was that you?_

_You: you know it, baby_

_Cas: Baby?_

_You: uh…_

*

_You: I miss you_

_Cas: I miss you too, Dean._

*

Even though their near constant texting that made Dean feel as though he was right next to Cas, it was actually a little under three months before they saw each other again.

He stayed for three days before having to leave again.

They continued like this, long periods of times interspersed with short visits.

But slowly, Dean spent less time away from Cas. 

Cas propositioned him the night before Dean was supposed to leave, after two weeks with Cas.

He spoke into the darkened room, fingers combing through Dean’s hair. “Stay?”

“I suppose I could spend a few more days here.”

“No.” Cas pulled his hand away from Dean’s head and sat up a little. “I want you to live with me.”

“Cas, I don’t know if I can just settle like that.”

“But you could still hunt! Just come back here when you're done.”

“How about a trial period?”

“Really?”

“This isn’t a ‘yes’, Cas. Just a ‘maybe.’”

“I’ll take it.”

*

Dean called Sam the next morning to inform him that he wasn’t leaving.

“What do you mean? How long are you staying there?”

“Um, I don’t know. Cas kinda invited me to live with him.”

“Holy shit.”

“Which reminds me, there’s something I need to tell you.” Deep breath. “I’mbisexualandkindainlovewithCas.”

“What?”

“I’m bisexual.”

“Thank you for telling me. I’m glad you trust me.”

“Yeah, whatever. No chick-flick moments.”

Sam sighed. “You love chick-flicks.”

“...shut up.”

“So are you going to live with Cas? I mean, you already kinda are, but like permanently?” 

“I think I’m going to try it for a while.”

“Cool.”

“I won’t do it if you don’t want me to. Or, Cas says that you can stay with us too.”

“I’m fine, Dean. One, you deserve something for yourself. Two, I’ve been okay all the previous times you’ve stayed with Cas. I’ve actually been working with this hunter named Eileen. She’s really cool.”

“Eileen, eh.”

“Shut up, Dean.”

*

Turns out, when Dean settles, he settles _hard._

As much as Dean planned to still hunt, which he did sometimes, he didn’t really feel the need to anymore. And yes, sometimes he felt bad for slowing down, there still were people that needed saving, but Cas and his therapist worked to help him admit that he could have nice things. Although Cas’ methods were more along the lines of ‘I won’t let you come until you say that you deserve happiness.’

When Dean did go hunting (which was maybe once every month or two), they were short, easy cases that were nearby. He got hurt sometimes (of course he did, hunting definitely isn’t the safest job) but Cas was always more than willing to patch him up. After which, Cas would spend an hour kissing all of Dean’s scars, being extra careful with the ones on his wrists.

He got a part time job as a mechanic, apparently being able to restore a classic car from the ground up was enough of a credential.

Aside from the knives hidden in his car’s trunk and the gun in his nightstand, Dean was in domestic bliss.

And he was so fucking happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sam kinda figured Dean was bi (I mean, Dean wasn’t really subtle with Cas) but that’s kinda rude to say when someone comes out to you so he didn’t mention it.
> 
> While this is technically the last chapter, and you could end here, I’m planning a short epilogue. So stay tuned! Hope everyone is safe and healthy!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue. Also known as the Happily Ever After.

Six Months Later

Dean felt warm arms wrap around him and a chin press against his shoulder. 

“Hey, baby.” 

“Hey. How are you doing?” Cas responded.

“Good.”

Cas peered at the grill Dean was tending. “Are the burgers almost done?”

Dean pretended to pout. “And here I was thinking you just wanted to spend time with me.”

“What can I say, I love your burgers.”

“But you love me more, right?” Dean prompted, turning to face Cas.

“Hmmm, your burgers are  _ really  _ good.”

Dean swatted Cas’ arm and Cas retaliated with a kiss.

“Oi, lovebirds! There are hungry people over here!” Bobby shouted from the table where Sam and his (recently made official) girlfriend Eileen also sat.

“Patience is a virtue, you know.” Dean retorted, as Cas pulled away to go back to the table.

“Boy, you know I ain’t got any virtues.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean muttered as he put the burgers onto the plate and brought it over to the table.

He’d been worried about meeting Eileen and Cas meeting Bobby, but everyone got along great. Cas and Bobby had quickly found out that they shared an interest in mythology, although Bobby was more well-versed in the subject considering it was kinda his job. Cas, however, was happy to learn. Dean had been concerned about being able to talk to Eileen considering that she was deaf, but she read lips quite well and Dean had spent the last month or two learning sign language though he was nowhere near fluent.

After dinner, Dean wandered into the kitchen looking for Bobby who’d gone ten minutes ago to get more beers. He found him in there, along with Cas who was supposed to be washing dishes.

“...honestly, it’s great. I’m happy for you.” Dean overheard Bobby saying.

“What’s great?”

Cas turned to Dean smiling widely. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay.” Dean went to the fridge and grabbed the beers. He assumed Bobby had been giving Cas the ‘hurt him and I’ll make sure they’ll never find your body’ lecture.

Out in the backyard, fireflies lit up the darkness, making it look as though the stars had fallen to Earth. 

Cas joined Dean, staring out at the grass.

“Can I talk to you?” Cas asked.

“Of course.” Dean dropped off the beers at the table where Sam and Eileen were cuddled up, before following Cas where he’d moved deeper into the yard. Dean couldn’t help the nervous thrum in his chest. He and Cas were perfect, but...what if…

Dean tried to push the fear down as Cas turned to him. Cas took his hands.

“Dean, you are everything to me. When you left when we were kids, I resigned myself to the fact that I’d never see you again. But I missed you anyways. And you came back, and filled a space that I never admitted was empty. I love you so much. And I never want to be away from you again.” Cas got down on one knee, and reached into his pocket.  _ Holy fuck _ . “Dean Winchester, will you marry me?”

All Dean could do was stare blankly, eyes flicking from Cas’ face to the simple, silver ring in his hand.

“Dean?”

Dean snapped out of it. “Oh my god, yes. Of course!”

Dean tugged Cas up and pulled him into an embrace, dimly aware of his family cheering. He’d find out later that they all knew it was going to happen. Sam had helped pick out the ring, and Cas had been asking for Bobby’s permission earlier. Not that a lack of approval would’ve stopped Cas.

But none of that mattered right now.

For now, Dean and Castiel kissed among the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can’t believe this done. This is my longest fic, and definitely the one I’ve put the most work into. (Although I’m not done! I’m planning on going back to make minor edits)  
> This was originally supposed to be two chapters and have Dean go to Pontiac looking for Cas, instead of accidentally finding each other. Oh well, I like how it worked out.  
> Thanks to my best friend who unknowingly encouraged me and everyone who has stuck through this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
